Episode 7918 (26th July 2012)
Plot Sunita reassures Karl that together they can make it work. Karl's not convinced. Michelle kicks hungover Ryan off the sofa and reminds him that he's due at work. Fiz, Katy, Gary and Izzy decide to organise a party for Chesney's 18th birthday. Sunita enters The Kabin to be met by hostile Leanne. Sunita defiantly tells her that Karl has moved in and they're in love. Leanne's scathing. When Leanne delivers the news, Stella puts on a brave face and insists that she's fine. Eva's concerned for her. Rob makes the factory girls stay behind to do a bit of overtime. Gary's not happy. Eileen finds Ryan asleep on the switch. She's astounded when Steve covers up for him in front of Michelle. At Maria's suggestion, Marcus arranges a date with Aiden. They meet in the Rovers before heading into town. Sean witnesses their meeting and is clearly upset. Gary corners Rob in the gents toilets at the Rovers and tells him not to overwork Izzy as she's pregnant. Upon leaving the pub, Dev spies Sunita, Karl and the twins arriving back at No.7 looking cosy. He enters the house and going berserk, he launches himself at Karl, punching him in the jaw. After failing to reach Dev on his mobile, Lloyd discovers him in the Corner Shop - drinking whisky, surrounded by painkillers and crying to himself. Dev tells Lloyd that he's got nothing to live for. Cast Regular cast *Sunita Alahan - Shobna Gulati *Karl Munro - John Michie *Michelle Connor - Kym Marsh *Ryan Connor - Sol Heras *Gary Windass - Mikey North *Fiz Stape - Jennie McAlpine *Izzy Armstrong - Cherylee Houston *Chesney Brown - Sam Aston *Katy Armstrong - Georgia May Foote *Dev Alahan - Jimmi Harkishin *Aadi Alahan - Zennon Ditchett *Asha Alahan - Tanisha Gorey *Sean Tully - Antony Cotton *Julie Carp - Katy Cavanagh *Norris Cole - Malcolm Hebden *Leanne Barlow - Jane Danson *Stella Price - Michelle Collins *Eva Price - Catherine Tyldesley *Rob Donovan - Marc Baylis *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *Lloyd Mullaney - Craig Charles *Tina McIntyre - Michelle Keegan *Eileen Grimshaw - Sue Cleaver *Marcus Dent - Charlie Condou *Maria Connor - Samia Ghadie Guest cast *Aiden Lester - Toby Sawyer Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Public, back room and men's toilets *7 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *Corner Shop *The Kabin *Underworld - Factory floor and office *Audrey's *Rosamund Street *Street Cars *18a Victoria Street - Living room/kitchen Notes *Richard Hammatt was credited as the Stunt Co-Ordinator on this episode. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Sunita urges Karl not to give up on their relationship, and when a distraught Dev sees them enjoying a cosy meal at the Bistro, he goes berserk and returns to the shop to drown his sorrows. (Note: the episode plot was changed after this synopsis was produced and instead Dev saw the couple with his children entering No.7) *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 6,720,000 viewers (12th place). Category:2012 episodes